Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way
by Diamond Wolf Returns
Summary: After five years Syaoran is coming back to Japan and Sakura couldn't be more excited, until she finds out who he brought with him...
1. Suprise, Suprise!

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: You know I have to get this done so I don't get sued and all that good stuff… Anyway, I don't own CCS and never will, but perhaps I may become a successful manga artist and create a wildly popular manga series myself. Hey, one can only hope right?

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise! 

By the way… italics mean thoughts! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I just can't wait!" Sakura thought, anxiously tapping her fingers against the wooden desk. She sighed impatiently and glanced at the clock. "Not too long now!"

Suddenly, the bell rang and Sakura shot out of her seat, her short brown hair fluttered around wildly due to the sudden movement. Just as quickly, she grabbed Tomoyo.

"Oh! I'm so happy!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, causing some of her remaining classmates to stare. Sakura ignored them and turned to face a bored looking Tomoyo.

"I know, I know," Tomoyo muttered, obviously annoyed. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and stuffed a few more books into her already overflowing bag. "You've told me a thousand times!"

"I just can't believe it though. It has been so long since I've seen him. I wonder what he looks like." Sakura murmured trying to picture Syaoran, with his brown hair falling in front of his dark eyes, his devilish smirk, and his equally devilish attitude. "Probably gorgeous," Sakura added blushing.

"Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouj! I must ask you two to leave. I am late for a meeting as it is!" The girls' teacher suddenly said angrily. She was waving around a briefcase that was issuing papers around the empty classroom.

"Sorry Sensei," Tomoyo said. She bowed politely which in turrn was met by a flustered sigh from the teacher. Tomoyo then threw her bag over her shoulder and dragged a dreamy looking Sakura out of the classroom. They were soon followed by the teacher, who rushed down the hall, papers still flying from her purse.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hall slowly, chatting on and off about their weekend plans with Syaoran. "I'd like to take him to all the places we went as children, like Penguin Park and Tomoeda Elementary." Sakura declared. Excitement dripped off her words.

Tomoyo smiled at the short-brown haired girl next to her," Yeah, I want to video tape Syaoran and you at the airport, okay?" She said, her usual good mood returning and her annoyance diminishing.

Sakura chuckled loudly, perhaps a little too loudly because a few teachers looked out of their rooms to hear the commotion. Usually, all the students left in a huge hurry on Friday afternoons to go to some University party or whatnot. It was unusual for any student to be left in the halls more than a few minutes after the bell rang. "Typical Tomoyo! Do you have a home video library of all those movies you shot over the years?" Sakura asked.

"Well actually—" Tomoyo began, but was cut off by the university's theatre teacher.

"--Tomoyo! I need your help! We have this problem. You see Nayami was supposed to stay after to rehearse with the cast for the spring play of Phantom of the Opera, but she's not here! We need someone to sing in her place!" the overly dramatic and flaky theatre teacher cried. He was known for his sudden outbursts and frequent idea changes. It made for a very hectic play-work schedule. Knowing him, he probably forgot to tell Nayami to stay after for rehearsal.

Tomoyo nodded and then turned to Sakura," I have to help out. I'll meet you guys at the new Italian restaurant around the corner at six sharp. Sakura, don't be late!"

"Oh Tomoyo! Can't he just get someone else to sing or practice a different part? I mean, our best friend, whom we haven't seen in several years is visiting TODAY!" Sakura blurted, as if the teacher wasn't standing right there.

"I know, but theatre is important to me. The airport is such a hassle anyway. I'll just meet you at the restaurant. That's fine." Tomoyo said quietly. "But I did kinda wish to tape your reaction when you saw him again," Tomoyo added. She sighed, and then gave Sakura a hug.

"Bye Tomoyo, see you at six."

"Bye," Tomoyo said following the teacher.

Sakura drove quietly to the airport, pondering over the things she would say to Syaoran when she could finally speak to him after all this time. "It's been how many years?" Sakura thought out loud, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. _Tap tap tap tap _They played in rhythm with her beating heart, which increased its thumps with each mile that closed the gap to the airport. She was nervous, what could she say to him now after all these years? Sure, she'd played the scene out in her heads several times, but it was never like the real thing. Cold sweat tickled her forehead.

_What if he doesn't remember our promise? What if he doesn't feel the same anymore?_ Sakura gulped back these questions and more like them as she pulled into the airport parking lot. She stepped with some reluctance out of the car and then, unable to walk any further, she rested her head against the car roof. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself. You used to be the card mistress for goodness sakes! It is just Syaoran…" Sakura commanded herself. She grabbed the car door, slammed it shut, locked it and walked defiantly to the front doors and into the baggage claim.

She glanced quickly at the clock. _4:11… _"Syaoran's plane doesn't even get in till 4:40! Why was I in such a rush to get down here?" Sakura thought, finding a bench to sit down on. She closed her eyes and slowly allowed the memories she'd been trying to forget over the years come rushing back.

Sakura was fourteen again, standing in front of fourteen-year-old Syaoran. Tears filled her green eyes, holding back the realization that she would soon be separated from her best friend. The thin strands of hair that framed her face were let loose, only to be caught by the tears now running freely down her rosy cheeks. "Syaoran, I… I can't" Sakura murmured struggling to get the words, emotions out.

Syaoran looked away, unable to look at the sadness stamped on his friends face. "It's, It's not my fault, S-sakura," were the only words he could manage to get out. His light brown eyes were focused on the ground. He was holding back tears, fearing that if he started to cry it would not only ruin his manly visage, but also that if he began, he never could stop.

"I-I-I know Syaoran and that's what makes it so hard. We're both put into this situation… and not by either of our choices." Sakura whispered choking back sobs. She was grasping onto her lilac colored skirt with such force, she was surprised ten, little holes were not ripped into the thin fabric. "Can't you train here? Without your mother and sisters?"

At that, Syaoran turned to look at the girl in front of him," I'll be back you know…." He swallowed back his tears once more and looked Sakura square in the eye.

Sakura gave a half-hearted smile in reply." How long?" she asked wiping her tears. Her death grip on her skirt relaxed as she saw the promise in Syaoran's eyes.

"I'm not sure. As long as it takes." Syaoran said. He furrowed his brow then added," I'll try my best to hurry through it so I can get back…. To you…"

Sakura smiled sincerely at his words." To-to me?" She asked wiping the last of her tears away. She, suddenly feeling shy, looked down at her toes only to find that Syaoran was pulling her chin up to face him again.

"I want to look at your beautiful face for as long as I can before I go…" Syaoran said, blushing slightly.

"Syaoran?" Sakura looked into his eyes. She could feel tears welling up in them again; she pushed them from her eyes and mustered up every ounce of her courage to speak once more. She felt that if she waited any longer she would never be able to get the words she so desperately wanted to say out. She believed that if left in that bottomless pit of her heart, the pain of keeping her emotions in would be too unbearable and leave her feeling helpless for the rest of the years till his return. "Syaoran? I realized this a long time ago, as soon as I got over my childish infatuation with Yuki. I, I love you Syaoran. With all my heart." As soon as she uttered those three little words she felt lighter, as if she were floating.

"I'm glad because I love," he paused and let go of Sakura's chin. "Because I love you too, Sakura. And I believe that I always will." Syaoran said, he too felt the load being taken off his chest. The truth was out there on the table, he knew she loved him; he didn't have to wonder any more. With that knowledge, he took Sakura into his arms and hugged her tightly, before pulling her away again. "I'll be back for you…" Syaoran murmured, he gently kissed her on the lips then let go off her.

A small murmur of satisfaction escaped Sakura's lips, only to be replaced by a gasp as she felt Syaoran's arms slipping from around her waist. "Wha?" Sakura asked as she watched him back slowly away.

"I have to go Sakura, but I'll be back. I'll write every day… I love you Sakura…" Syaoran yelled as he was making his way towards the jet way.

Sakura could feel the tears growing stronger as she saw her friend slipping away from her. "I love you too Syaoran…" she whispered holding her hand out to reach for him, but he was gone.

Sakura came back out of her memories with a jolt. She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, escaping the barriers she set for them. She quickly wiped them away, while simultaneously trying to wipe the memory from her mind as she had done so many years before. "It's been five years but the thought of his goodbye still brings tears to my eyes." Sakura said quietly. She threw her purse over her shoulder and stood up to get a better look at the clock. _4:30 I was out of it that long?_ She shrugged then walked to the bathroom to do some last minute freshening up.

Upon entering the bathroom she instantly felt better, until she looked at the ragged picture of herself in the mirror. Smudged mascara lines ran down her face showing the trails her tears had taken. Her hair, which she had always struggled with, was sticking out in different places. The barrette that managed to contain her tresses for only a short amount of time sat crooked in her hair and now only contained a few infinitesimal strands that wouldn't have bothered her if they escaped the barrette's grasp anyway. She sighed, _Maybe I should just grow my hair out. It'd certainly be easier to work without it hanging in my eyes all day long! _

She quickly finished up in the bathroom and slowly walked out knowing full and well that once she exited the room she would probably see her childhood friend. It wasn't till she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder that she realized she had been holding her breath. As soon as she felt the weight on her shoulder she let it all out along with a small shriek. She never was good at being surprised.

"Sakura…" The person behind Sakura murmured gently whirling the emerald-eyed girl to face him. He looked deeply into her eyes. A look of shock covered Sakura's face as she realized who the man was.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, feeling the tears returning to her eyes, much to her dismay. She watched as a small smirk played on her friend's lips. Then, she turned her stare to his familiar eyes the small golden specks in them shined brilliantly. Next, she brought her eyes down to his lips and blushed in remembrance of the touch of his to hers. Her blushed deepened as she came to the realization that she was staring at him. She scratched her head and looked away." I'm, I'm, uh sorry. It's just been so long," Sakura said gazing, embarrassedly at the floor. Her mind was reeling. _Ugh! I haven't seen him for two seconds and I already was gawking at him. He must think I'm an idiot._

He chuckled lightly and swung his bag over his shoulder," I missed you Sakura."

"I-I-I missed you too," Sakura replied, but she didn't lift her eyes from the floor.

"Why don't we wait over by the baggage carousel till the others get here?" Syaoran said pushing Sakura lightly in that direction. He figured she wouldn't move otherwise.

Sakura nodded then looked at Syaoran's face again," What? Others? Who? Syaoran… you didn't say anything about anybody else!" Sakura said, confused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Syaoran said setting his bag down. He quickly ran to the carousel to grab a red, filled to the brim bag. Then motioned for Sakura to help. "Hey Sakura, can you grab that blue one. That's ours too."

Sakura shrugged and quickly grabbed the bag. It was equally as full. _Ours….?_

"Thanks," Syaoran called while grabbing yet another bag. While he wasn't looking Sakura took the chance to watch him and note any differences. He was wearing an everyday business suit, which was strange for Syaoran; he never wore anything fancy. Five years had done him good. His boyish body was left behind, replaced by a tall, well built young man. Training had also done him good. He was significantly stronger. Even through his business suit Sakura could see the benefits (muscles).

Syaoran once again caught Sakura looking at him and again she hid her face as if she was ten again. Syaoran only laughed. "Do I look that different?" He asked Sakura. She nodded, blushing. "Well you look like the same old Sakura. Perhaps a bit taller and a bit more womanly, but it was thanks to your hair that I could sneak up on you."

Sakura smiled lightly and, to change the conversation, she said," So is that the last of your bags? If so, we can go sit over on that bench and wait for the 'others'…" She pointed to the bench she was previously sitting on.

"Yep, that's it. I'm sure they'll get here in a minute. They had to use the restroom." Syaoran said pulling two of the bags over after Sakura. They both sat down and Sakura immediately turned to Syaoran.

"So how was your flight?"

"Long…especially with a two-year-old next to me." Syaoran replied looking out into the crowd.

"Yeah, being next to or behind or in front of little kids gets old after a while. So how have you been? I've been fine. I'm a freshman at the University here. I'm majoring in… Syaoran?" Sakura said only to find Syaoran wasn't listening. He was waving at a young lady and small toddler. She blinked slowly, clearing her eyes, making sure it was them he was waving to and not his cousin or someone else. But, as much as she tried to blink the image out, the little girl was running to Syaoran, arms outstretched and the woman with long black hair that swirled lightly down to her waist was shuffling slowly behind her. A look of happiness spread on the woman's face in direct contrast with Sakura's, a look of horror was letting itself be known. _No, no it can't be._

Syaoran was turning to look at Sakura, he was smiling, "Here are the others."

Sakura gulped and looked owl-eyed back. Everything started to go in slow motion for her. She wanted to pretend this wasn't happening. _It can't be… Please God! No!_

"This Sakura, is my wife Yun and my daughter Nami. Yun, Nami, this is my good friend Sakura," Syaoran said motioning to his family. That was it, exactly what Sakura had been secretly dreading and now it was really happening. _Syaoran has a family! No room for me…_

"Oh Sakura I've heard so much about you! Nice to meet you!" Yun cried, bowing enthusiastically. Sakura bowed too, just to be polite, but she couldn't say anything. The words were caught in her throat. So she just stared and waited for someone to jump out and say 'You're on a hidden camera T.V. show called Punk Your Best Friend!' but of course she knew deep down that this was real, her mind just refused to believe it.

"_Because I love you too, Sakura. And I believe that I always will." Syaoran…you liar…. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ooh! Diamond is so bad! What is poor Sakura going to do?

Thank you for reading this, it is my first chapter after creating my new account. Keep in mind it is just a revision of my old story A Tear In the Sand. I thought my other fic had a good idea but I kinda took it in the wrong direction and I wrote it too sloppy and too fast. I have written several stories since then so, I think, my writing has gotten better. Don't worry I'll definitely write more fics! I'm just getting started. By the way PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need the support and back-up. You know authors need to know that their work is good every once in a while. ;)


	2. Plots and Withdrawals

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: Do I have to continue putting this up? I don't own Card Captors! Okay?

Chapter 2: Plots and withdrawals

By the way… italics mean thoughts!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't know how she made it into the car, but she did. Everything after Syaoran's arrival was a blur. She didn't even know if she badmouthed Syaoran, or if she kept silent, a look of confusion sweeping her pretty face. All she knew was she was meeting Tomoyo at the restaurant in fifteen minutes, with Syaoran and his family in tow.

"Thank you very much Miss Kinomoto for picking us up from the airport," Yun chortled happily. She was in the seat behind Sakura.

Sakura sat quiet for a moment, deciding whether or not she even wanted to answer. She sighed quietly and looked in the mirror at Yun before putting on her fakest smile," But of course Mrs.," She choked on her words, but continued," Li. It was the least I could do." She felt as if her heart would break from muttering that name. _I was supposed to be Mrs. Li, not her…Why I, ergh! I... _She looked back out at the road and blushed deeply in embarrassment. _How could I think such thoughts? Yun is Syaoran's wife now. I'm no longer a love interest, just a friend._

Syaoran looked at Sakura with concern. "What's wrong with you Sakura? I know you too well to ignore what ever is going on with you." Syaoran murmured turning to face the girl next to him.

Sakura shook her head and focused all of her attention onto the road," Nothings wrong…" She whispered turning into the restaurant parking lot. She parked and unbuckled her seat belt. "We're here," Sakura announced unenthusiastically to the rest of the car.

Yun unstrapped Nami and both got out the car, but were waved to go on inside by Syaoran. "Go ahead in, we'll be there in a minute." Syaoran instructed. He waited till both were on their way inside before turning once again to Sakura.

Tears began to fall down Sakura's face, but she made no movement to brush them off. She still clutched the wheel protectively in her small hands. Her hair shielded her tear-streaked face from her child hood friend. " Go, go ahead in t-too Syaoran… I will b-be there in a m-minute." Sakura said shakily to Syaoran.

"No, not until you answer me." Syaoran replied. " I want to know what is bothering you." He lifted his hand to brush back the hair from Sakura's face. Sakura immediately swatted his hand away.

"Syaoran, don't touch me…"Sakura murmured vehemenently, she quickly brought her hand to cover her mouth. _What? This isn't like me…oh how could I?_

Syaoran sighed deeply and brought his reddened hand back into his lap," I wish you'd tell me, Sakura. It hurts me to see you upset." Syaoran whispered, rubbing his sore hand.

Sakura suddenly faced Syaoran, allowing him to see the pain in her eyes and the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Maybe, you should've thought about not hurting me before you brought your wife and daughter with you!" she yelled, seething with anger. "Did you ever think about how I'd take this?"

Syaoran gasped seeing Sakura's beautiful face covered in tears, her eyes, red and puffy and her mouth slightly parted, gasping for air after her sudden out burst. "I-I'm not quite sure I follow…" he said looking at her with sad and shocked eyes.

"Are you really that dense Syaoran? Do I have to spell it out for YOU?" Sakura yelled again. She shook her head, opened her door and jumped out," My heart is too broken for that!" She slammed the car door and ran, crying inside.

Syaoran just sighed and followed her slowly in. _Why Sakura? I thought you'd be happy…_

Sakura sat in the last stall in the girl's bathroom, holding her face in her hands. She was sitting cross-legged on top of the closed toilet seat, crying softly. She wanted to get the tears out, fearing that Tomoyo would guess everything if she exited the bathroom with even a hint of a tear. _Why couldn't he have just told me before? I don't want to be an unsupportive friend, but I can't live with the fact that I'll never be with him. I don't want to ruin his trip either…_

She sighed quietly and rubbed her sore eyes with a wad of toilet paper. Then she exited the stall and walked slowly to the sink, ignoring the way she looked in the mirror. She sighed again as she splashed water onto her red face and puffy eyes, relishing the comforting feeling it gave her. _Tomoyo will be wondering about me. I probably should go out to meet her._

Sakura wiped her brow for the final time and, deciding it was time to meet the others; she retreated tediously to the main area of the restaurant. What she saw when she entered there made her want to return to the seclusion and safety of the girls restroom where she could bawl her eyes out for twenty more minutes.

Syaoran was there, giving a light kiss to his wife's lips, while his daughter looked on, a look of playful disgust on her face.

"Yucky, daddy," Nami said in her baby talk. Her tongue was stuck out, emphasizing her look.

"You should be happy, Nami." Syaoran countered. Removing his arms from his wife to pick up his child. "Many mommies and daddies don't show affection to each other as we do. You should be happy that we are happy together. Always know that we'll be here for you forever."

Yun nodded, listening to Syaoran's words. She came up behind her daughter and caught her family in a warm embrace. "Yes Nami, that's right."

Sakura watched in shock, her brain not quite comprehending the situation. Her fingers twisted around each other nervously. She felt out of place, like she was watching something she could never be part of and had no reason to be part of. She questioned if she should even be watching them, or if she should go over. _Tomoyo please get here soon!_

Instantaneously, as if she heard Sakura's thoughts, Tomoyo rushed in. Sweat glistened her forehead as she panted nosily. She didn't have the athletic drive that Sakura did. She preferred indoor things such as sewing and singing.

"Sorry…that…I'm…late…S-sakura… my car…wouldn't…start… so I had…. To get…help...and then… I had… to run… here." Tomoyo panted, clutching her chest. She was bent over, one hand rested on her knee.

Sakura laughed, forgetting, for a second, her previous problems. Tomoyo had that affect on people. When you were around her, whether she was singing, making jokes or just being plain old Tomoyo, you couldn't help but smile.

"Why…are you…laughing?" Tomoyo asked, giving Sakura her best playful pout.

"Tomoyo, we really need to get you to the gym. You are out of shape. This restaurant is only a block away from the university!" Sakura teased, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Gaki (Brat), you leave me alone." Tomoyo murmured, using Toya's favorite name calling device.

Sakura shrugged, walking slowly over to Tomoyo to lift her friend up. Tomoyo rested gladly on Sakura's arm and the two shuffled arm-in-arm to Syaoran and his family.

Tomoyo's grayish eyes immediately grew to the size of saucers upon seeing Syaoran's arms around the long black-haired woman. Her mouth dropped open and she stood straight up. "Uh… who are they?" Tomoyo asked, pointing one whole hand at the woman with striking hair down to her waist and brown eyes, and her opposite hand at the small girl with brown hair and green eyes who looking freakishly similar to Syaoran. Her hand placement and blank expression made her beautiful visage mirror a zombie's. Indeed, Tomoyo felt her brain slowing to that of the undead. _Who in the world?_

Sakura's smile had now diminished, replaced by a small frown. She smacked Tomoyo lightly on the head to get her friend to close her mouth. "Tomoyo that's rude, staring at his family like that!" she whispered to the ebony-haired girl next to her, who was holding onto Sakura's arm with extreme force.

Tomoyo suddenly let go, "His family? Wha?" Tomoyo, in turn, asked Sakura. Sakura quickly explained in Tomoyo's ear and the gawking ceased, momentarily. Tomoyo let go of her friend's arm, much to Sakura's relief. After reclaiming her arm, Sakura glanced at it and found five little crescents delved into her soft skin.

Syaoran and his family moved forward to greet Tomoyo, who was now blushing with embarrassment.

"This here is my friend Tomoyo" Syaoran said introducing Tomoyo to his family. "And this, is my family, Yun and Nami."

Tomoyo bowed politely in response to Li's words. " Pleased to meet you. Sorry about the previous gawking. It's just Syaoran's grown even more handsome than I saw him last. Had to take a double-take you know." She smiled lightly, feeling the tips of her ears grow hot. Syaoran's left eyebrow lifted in response.

Sakura broke the uncomfortable silence by lightly pushing Tomoyo towards the restaurant tables. " Might as well go sit down and order, neh?" She said to the others. She quickly sat down in an empty booth, pulling Tomoyo along with her.

Syaoran and his family sat on the seat across from them. A polite smile sat on Yun's face, but Sakura could tell that she was still uncomfortable. Her hand rested in her husband's, relieving some stress for her. Nami was oblivious, as all two year olds are, from the tension at the table.

"So, Syaoran, tell us about how you two met. When did you marry?" Tomoyo asked placing her chin on her hands. "I had no idea you were married."

_Neither did I…_ Sakura thought solemnly to herself.

"Oh, well," The brown haired man smiled at his wife. "It was about two years ago. I was finishing up my training for the day and was going out for I don't know what. Something for my mother-"

"-Bread… You were getting bread for your mother." Yun added, smiling. Her golden-brown eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Right, how could I have forgotten? Anyway, I was on my way to the store when I bumped into Yun. I murmured something like 'Oh sorry, miss.' Just being polite and all, but I was angry because I was tired and wanted to go to the store so I could just get home and this lady was stopping me from doing that. But… I looked into her eyes and it was all over. She was wearing a white fleece sweater and a long light- blue skirt that contrasted perfectly with her long black hair and brown eyes. She was blushing and her previous purchases littered the sidewalk around her. I instantly knew… she was going to be my wife whether she wanted to be or not. So, I helped her collect her stuff and invited her for coffee the next morning.

She comes from a rich family as well so when mother found out, she was elated and she quickly approved our marriage." Syaoran said, and his brown hair fell almost to his eyes as he looked lovingly at his wife.

"It was magical." Yun murmured, giving a butterfly kiss to Syaoran's nose. She smiled in pure delight and squeezed his hand.

Syaoran nodded, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Tomoyo giggled. "So marriage has softened the tough Mr. Li!" She said, still giggling. The fun mood wasn't passed on to Sakura. She felt nauseous. _It's so sweet… it's sick… oh _

Syaoran's blush deepened," Yeah, I guess."

"I have that effect on him," Yun murmured.

Sakura snorted, but quickly covered it up with a slight brush to the nose once everyone started looking at her. "Sorry, sinuses." Sakura murmured, blushing again. _She has that effect on him? Don't make me laugh…_

The waiter came up, flustered. " Konban Wa, Sorry folks. I'm Tanaka Norio, I'll be you're server this evening. Didn't mean to keep you waiting. What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked passing out menus.

"Water would be just fine." Yun said, looking up from her menu. "Juice for my daughter as well please." The waiter nodded and turned his gaze to Syaoran.

"For you?"

"Um… Water as well please."

"Okay and for you?" Norio asked Tomoyo.

"Coke," Tomoyo replied.

"And for you Miss?" Norio asked after scribbling Tomoyo's answer down.

"Coke as well," she murmured eyeing the good-looking waiter appreciatively. Now she knew that she and Syaoran could never be, she was starting to see men in a whole new light. Norio was particularly handsome, but nothing in comparison with Syaoran. He had short brown hair that was cut just above his ears and he had steel gray eyes that mystified Sakura. She shook her head and looked away.

Norio nodded and walked away to fulfill his customer's orders.

"Wow! I think I'm in ai (love)! He was hot!" Tomoyo practically yelled to Sakura, breaking her thoughts. Sakura scratched her head then stared at the table muttering apologies to Syaoran and Yun for her friend's crude behavior.

Syaoran just laughed, "Same Tomoyo-- although it's years later."

Tomoyo put on her play pout again, but stopped as soon as the waiter came up. "Here are your drinks." Norio said passing the beverages out to the people in the booth. eHe dlskHe winked at Sakura when he handed her her drink. It sent a shiver down her back and caused her to blush once again.

But, Tomoyo mistook the wink for her and winked back. "Thanks, for my coke!" she said blatantly. He shrugged and turned to Syaoran," Are you guys ready to order?"

"I suppose, my wife and I will share the shrimp Alfredo and just a kid's spaghetti for my daughter." Syaoran said.

The waiter nodded and turned reluctantly towards Tomoyo.

"Fettuccini Alfredo! I hear it's delicious!" Tomoyo murmured. Sakura was now staring at her. "Stop drooling Tomoyo," Sakura hissed, annoyed. _Could this day get any better? _Sakura thought sardonically. Suddenly she felt eyes watching her from behind. She turned around to face the handsome waiter once more.

"Lasagna," was all she murmured, taken aback once more by his good looks.

He nodded for the final time and left for the kitchen. Sakura and Tomoyo both watched him leave with slight blushes on their faces.

Tomoyo was the first to turn back to the table, "Sorry about that. I kinda get like that around a cute guy. I talk too loud and I get obnoxious. Right Sakura?"

"Sure… Sure…" Sakura murmured pulling a wet piece of paper from around her glass. It had a number on it. No doubt from the waiter. Without allowing anyone else to see, she stuffed it under her napkin to dry. "Yeah, Tomoyo you can get pretty obnoxious."

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, a small smile forming on his lips. "So, Sakura, how have you been?"

Sakura sighed, feeling her previous mood approaching fast. _I don't want to feel sad anymore! I just need to stop looking at him, then I'll forget how he looks and all of our memories and… oh, who am I kidding? I can't do this. I'll seem rude. _"Uh, I'm doing just fine Syaoran," Sakura said, looking blankly at him. "How have you been?"

Syaoran looked surprised at the simple answer, but he quickly covered it. "Fine as well." He countered, keeping his answer even shorter. He smirked, satisfied. _If Sakura won't give me a straight answer as to what is going on, then I'll figure it out myself._

Sakura was trying to think of how to counter Syaoran's remark (not to mention the infernal look on his face), when Norio showed up with the food. "Wow, that was fast." She murmured, more to the table than to Norio. He laughed lightly and began passing out the food. When he was finished, he bowed and left for the kitchen.

The rest of dinner went very smoothly. Sakura said little, but nodded politely when the conversation was turned to her. She silently ate her lasagna and thought about what she could do as Tomoyo blabbered on through the night.

I can't stand this…I have to win him back…If it's the last thing I do… 

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oye! I lost my writing spirit there at the end! I didn't know how to finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I have been extremely busy over the past couple of days…. I know, I know that's no excuse… Anyways, please review. It is nice to have my hard work appreciated. Thank you to all that reviewed previously, I can't thank you guys enough,

Thank you to:

-Not Riane- ;)

-ldyxcuti3

-dbzgtfan2004

-KuraLi


	3. Some Much Needed Help

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned CCS do you think I would be sitting here, writing this fanfic?

Chapter 3: Some Much Needed Help 

By the way… italics mean thoughts!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's amazing how slow something can go when you want it to be over with. That is exactly how Sakura felt about dinner. Now that it was finally over, she heaved a sigh of relief, relishing the alone feeling.

Tomoyo had taken the 'guests' back to her and Sakura's apartment for more visiting, much to Sakura's consternation, while Sakura drove home alone. She claimed she was picking up a few things for lunch tomorrow, but in reality she was just taking the time to think.

_What was I thinking? This isn't like me to lust for Syaoran. I love him still, but… I just can't do this to him. _Sakura thought, turning into the supermarket parking lot. She was still wrestling with her feelings when she walked into the store. _All of this is giving me a headache._

She walked slowly down the aisles, grabbing things every once in a while only because memory and repetition made her. Once her arms were full with possibly useless stuff, she set her course for the checkout line.

"Good evening Miss, how are you tonight?" the overly friendly cash register lady chirped. She reminded Sakura of herself, when she wasn't upset over Syaoran of course.

"Fine," she murmured in reply, rubbing her tired eyes. She happened a glance at the lady's nametag. _Momo?_ "Just fine… Momo."

Momo smiled warmly and checked Sakura out. Just as Sakura was about to leave, Momo stopped her. "Here," she began, stuffing an extra something in Sakura's bag. "This may help cheer you up." She smiled again and turned to another customer.

Sakura looked back at Momo, confusion showing on her features. "But I didn't pay for…?" But Momo wasn't paying attention, so Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked wearily to her car.

She practically threw the grocery bag into the back seat, where it landed with a thud onto old University papers. _I really do need to clean out my car. _Sakura told herself once again, she was always telling her self this, and yet she never took head of her words. She sighed and slipped into the front seat and started the car.

_I can't stand the silence any more, it gives me too much room to think, and thinking… is the last thing I should be doing right now. _She flipped on the radio while exiting the parking lot, then leaned back into her seat.

" _You ever feel like you've been led down the wrong street? Like your whole world is crashing down? Mistakes and heartbreak keep increasing. Just makes you feel like breaking down… but you have to hold on. It gets better later on. Your heart breaks once, it might break again, but then you find that special person in your life and you're free. You're free." _The vocalist on the radio sang. His voice swirled longingly through the small car, comforting Sakura almost like a blanket as his words seemed to wrap around her. Before she knew it, Sakura felt her voice joining his, even though she had only heard this song one time before.

As the song came to a close, Sakura felt significantly better. "Aah! The power of a good song. Even if I'm not the best singer to sing it." She thought out loud. She clicked off the radio and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Tomoyo was sitting cross-legged on a blue armchair across from Syaoran, Yun, and Nami. Nami's little copper-haired head rested on Yun's lap, as she tried to resist sleep.

"So now, when's Sakura going to be back?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. He looked at his Rolex watch. They had been there for over thirty minutes already and Sakura still hadn't arrived back. "I really would like to see her before we leave. Nami is getting tired and frankly, so am I." He sighed and set down his hand.

"I'm no sleepy…daddy," Nami replied, her eyelids sagging. She began to shut her eyes then quickly reopened them to stare at her father, a defiant look crossing her young face. "No sleepy…"

Tomoyo smiled at the little girl then looked at Syaoran. "She said she'd be back after she purchased the food for tomorrow. Why don't you guys leave to your apartment and come over later tomorrow for dinner. I'll have Sakura cook. You can see her then. You're probably jet lagged anyway." She stood up and walked over to the computer desk. She rummaged around a bit then procured a post-it-note. "Just let me write a quick note to Sakura telling her where we went, then we can leave."

Yun yawned and silently motioned for Syaoran to remove the sleeping child from her lap. He complied, picking his daughter up and placing her head lightly on his shoulder. After that the three headed to the door where they were soon followed by Tomoyo. "All done!" She said cheerfully. Then she closed the door and locked it.

Sakura opened her apartment door and walked slowly inside. She set the groceries on the floor and turned around to lock the door once again. "Hello, I'm back. Tomoyo? Syaoran?" She gathered the bags in her hands once more then walked to the kitchen. "Tomoyo?" She called once more. She shook her brown head, put the sandwich stuff away, then the kool-aid packets, next the milk jug, and finally she reached into the bag and pulled out a peach. She lifted it up to the light; a tag was pinned to the leaf. It said: _Sometimes you can't make things go your way. It's how you deal with the bad situations that's important. Cheer up, things could be worse. –Momo-. _Sakura chuckled lightly and set the peach in the fruit basket on the oak table in the kitchen. _So that's what she put in. I wonder if she does that for all her grumpy customers…_

She shrugged and grabbed an orange soda from the fridge to drink as she went to her computer desk. "You've got mail!" greeted her as soon as she sat down. She popped open the soda and took a quick swig from the can, then she laid it on a cup holder. Tomoyo would be angry if she set it just anywhere. She placed her delicate hand on top of the mouse and scrolled down to where she could check her email. She double clicked on the inbox button, then double clicked on the new email entitled 'From a Friend' from _Oh, it's Rika…. How sweet._

The email page quickly loaded and Sakura began to read. It said:

_Sakura,_

_How have you been? I know it has been a while since I've talked to you or emailed you, since the wedding I think! I've just been so busy with school and work and my husband. Well, once you're married you'll know how it is. Anyway, I just wanted to email you to see how you're doing. I miss you Sakura, I miss all the fun times we had in school together. But we can't dwell in the past now can we, especially when now is so good. Yoshiyuki and I just bought a new house! Isn't it exciting? You'll have to come over to see it some time. I'll call you and tell you the address later. It's kind of confusing and I haven't quite gotten it down yet. If you come over I'll make one of my special upside down cakes. _

_Don't let life get you down!_

_Love,_

_Rika _

Sakura smiled at Rika's kind words. Rika, like Tomoyo, knew how to get someone out of a bad funk. Tomoyo made you laugh till you forget why you were upset in the first place whereas Rika calmed you down maturely, with advice and cakes and hugs. Sakura smiled just remembering all of the fun things that she, Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Syaoran did over the years. Until that fateful day when Syaoran had to leave…

"Why does everything always have to lead back to him?" Sakura asked her self. She rested her fingers in between shiny, brunette strands of hair. She groaned and rested her forehead lightly against the computer monitor. The cool of the glass relaxed her immediately. (It's an older computer monitor)

It's almost as if, everytime I start to feel happier and better, something rolls along and reminds me of him. Then I'm sad all over again.

Sakura let out a breath of air as her emerald eyes fluttered open. There, in front of the keyboard, laid a post-it-note covered in Tomoyo's handwriting. It read: _Sakura, I'm dropping off Syaoran and his family at their apartment. I'll be back soon. Tomoyo. _"So that explains why they aren't here." She closed out her email, took a final swig of her soda and walked lethargically to her room, stopping only once to drop the empty can in the trash.

"I'm home!" Rang out a voice from somewhere in the front room.

"Okay, don't forget to lock the door! Good night," Sakura replied from the bathroom, slipping a toothbrush into her mouth. She slowly brushed her teeth, ensuring every millimeter of her pearly whites was covered in cinnamon toothpaste. She soon finished, so she spit out the toothpaste, rinsed out her mouth, washed off the toothbrush, knocked it against the side of the sink three times, put it away, then finally cleaned the sink with a few handfuls of water.

Tomoyo laughed lightly as she came into the bathroom. "That Nami is a character!"

Sakura turned to face Tomoyo, she had a piece of floss in both hands and she was running it through her teeth. "Wha?"

"Nami, Syaoran's daughter." Tomoyo answered, grabbing her toothbrush as well. "When we got into the car, Nami was fast asleep. But when Syaoran told a funny story, and Yun and I started laughing, Nami woke up and yelled at us. She was like "QUIET! I'm SLEEPING!" That just made me to crack up even more. So Nami grunted and yelled again, "I'M Sewious!" Ha ha. It was too funny." She quickly skimmed her teeth with the brush then spit the toothpaste out.

Sakura gave a weak laugh, it came out as a "Ha, hm." She tossed the floss out and turned to leave. "Night Tomoyo." She muttered, leaving for her room.

"Night? But… never mind. Night." Tomoyo muttered. She skipped out on the flossing and retired to her room as well.

Sakura quickly changed into an oversized t-shirt and bike shorts; afterwards she hopped into bed and shut off the light. She was just falling asleep when Tomoyo came in and sat on the end of Sakura's bed. Her long black hair was braided and set in a large bun on the back of her head. She was clothed in a pink satin nightgown with ribbons attached, definitely a birthday present from her mother. "What's wrong…?" Tomoyo asked, resting her hand lightly on Sakura's foot. All essence of joking and playing around had left her voice, replaced by a tone of concern.

"Tomoyo, it's late. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Sakura asked, no pleaded. She turned over and buried her head under the pillow.

"No." Tomoyo put simply.

"Whhhhhyyyyy….?" Sakura whined from the cool side of her pillow.

"Cause you won't tell me in the morning."

"I've cried too much today already."

"It's about Syaoran huh? About him bringing his wife and daughter here?" Tomoyo ventured to guess. She sighed, then patted Sakura's foot.

Sakura nodded her head; it gently jarred the pillow, showing Tomoyo how her friend felt.

"I figured," Tomoyo whispered. She patted Sakura's foot one last time, then stood up. "We can talk about it later. That's all I wanted to know. Night Cherry Blossom." Tomoyo added, walking towards the open door her nightgown swooshing daintily around her bare feet and ankles.

Sakura was silent for a few moments. She wanted to tell her friend how she felt, but she wasn't sure how to put it correctly. "I--I love him." Sakura finally cried out, slipping out from under the comfort of her pillow. She sat up and looked at Tomoyo's retreating form. Slowly, tears began to fill her eyes.

Tomoyo turned around little by little to look at her friend, it was almost as if she didn't want to see Sakura's feelings playing so boldly on her face. She saw the tears dripping down Sakura's rosy cheeks by the soft light issuing from the open doorway. "Sakura…"

"How could he have done this to me? When he said that he loved me too." Sakura asked sincerely. She watched heartbroken and confused as Tomoyo came to sit on Sakura's bed once more.

"Love happens in strange ways. Look at Eriol and I. I loved him, but he loved Mitsuki-san." Tomoyo began, her brow was furrowed as she began remembering her one love. "I was heart broken for a very long time, but then I slowly got over it. Now I know that I'll find someone out there for me."

"I thought that Syaoran was for me…"

"As I thought the same with Eriol. I'd videotape him messing with you and laugh, but secretly I wished that it were me he was messing with. I was just too quiet back then. Now, I did a complete turn around and you can't get me to be quiet." Tomoyo chuckled, despite the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I just want to see if he remembers. If he still feels anything for me."

"You don't want to break up their marriage though, right?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly concerned. She wiped her tears and stared into Sakura's eyes, searching for Sakura's true feelings.

"Of course not, even though I want to be with Syaoran, I know that's not the right thing to do. I just want the truth." Sakura answered. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and placed it lightly into hers.

"Then tell him how you feel about what happened. Why you've been acting the way you have. Explain it to him. You know guys. Women have superior memories and intuitions than them." Tomoyo instructed, grabbing Sakura in a tight embrace.

"You're right, thank you Tomoyo." Sakura said, hugging Tomoyo tightly back. _I'll talk to him tomorrow. Then I can enjoy the rest of his visit in peace and maybe I could even go on a date with that cute waiter at the restaurant. I still have his number in my purse…. _

'Well goodnight Sakura," Tomoyo murmured. She hugged the brunette one last time then let go. _I think my work here is done._ She thought while leaving.

"Night Tomoyo," Sakura said before turning over and falling asleep, happy that she had gotten her feelings off her chest.

_But we can't dwell in the past now can we, especially when **now** is so good._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Augh, everybody please don't hate me for making it a shorter and possibly not as good chapter as the other chapters I have written. I have writer's block **BIG TIME** and it is not fun at all. Also, I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. I have been busy on vacation and with chores and yeah…. I know it's not an excuse, but what can I say? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some fun writing it. Although, I want this story to be over so I can write a lovey-dovey fic between Syaoran and Sakura. (hehe) Or an Ultra Maniac fic. But, I mustn't get ahead of myself.

Thank you to all who have read my story and especially to those who have taken the time to review it. I love you all! You are my inspiration to continue writing!

Huggles you all

Diamond Wolf Returns


	4. Confessions of the Heart

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: I do not own card captors, or any of the characters in the series. Nor do I own any other series by CLAMP. Never have, never will. As sad as it may be…

Chapter 4: Confessions of the Heart 

By the way… italics mean thoughts!

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Hopefully this chappie willmake upfor my lack of update speed. (Even though it's a bit shorter than my other ones.) I'm starting school up in a few days so it might be a little while before the next one is out, then again it could be out in a few days. I never know when I'm going to get writer's block or a sudden urge to write. I know, I know, not very reliable. (Hehe) Oh and sorry for ranting before you even get to the story, but I hope you enjoy.

Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light flooded the small room Sakura called her own, bathing her many possessions in a tranquil glow. Sakura's tresses were spread out across her pillow, barely touching the edges. The light caused the small strands gold hidden in between the brown to shine brighter. Sakura's thin arms were wrapped tightly, but not to the point of pain, around her chest. Her green eyes were closed, signifying her occurring dream state. As the light touched her eyelids, they fluttered open, much as a juvenile butterfly stretches its newly formed wings upon emergence from the cocoon. _Hm… it's morning…_ were her only thoughts, she often didn't wake up this way on the weekends. Generally she would sleep in till ten-forty and find herself struggling to make it out of the door to her next engagement. She seldom got to tell the sun good morning.

Tomoyo walked past Sakura's room toting a piping hot mug of black coffee. She had always been an early riser, much unlike her friend (previously mentioned). She took a small, quick sip while glancing into Sakura's room. Much to her astonishment; she saw movement. "Wow Sakura," She began, resting a shoulder against the door frame. "I don't believe I've ever seen you up before seven on the weekends!"

Sakura smirked and began to sit up in her bed. "Ha ha very funny Tomoyo, you make it seem like I sleep in till noon!"

Tomoyo stifled a laugh with another sip of her coffee. "You would if I'd let you!"

Sakura growled in play-anger and threw a pillow just short of Tomyo's feet, but her eyes gave away her true feelings. She was feeling exceptionally better than before. The 'Syaoran' predicament barely crossed her mind as she stuck her tongue out the raven-haired lady standing happily at the door. "Hey, may I have some coffee as well?"

Tomoyo looked at the girl on the bed quizzically. "Uh yeah, just one minute."

Tomoyo was just beginning to leave when Sakura said something. "Tomoyo, thanks, for everything. Not just for the past couple of days, but for being my friend and sticking with me through all of the hard times. Oh and I'd like cream and sugar with my coffee."

Tomoyo snorted in reply and furrowed her brow at Sakura, but she left to get her roommate's wants situated. She came back several minutes later with a second coffee. "Shall we go drink these on the balcony? The sun is shining nicely and the roses are blooming so it smells mighty fine out there right now."

Sakura nodded in return and quickly followed her friend out thesliding glass doorto the balcony. They each took a wood lawn chair and sat down. Tomoyo crossed her legs at the ankles and stretched her body, relishing the warm kiss of the sun on her skin. Sakura wrapped her legs under her and stared into her coffee. "Tomoyo, did you put cream in this?"

The other woman nodded her head briskly and shut her eyes. "Of course, now when do you want them to come over? And do you want Syaoran to come over sooner? And if so, do you want me there with you?"

The realization that she was going to have a heart-to-heart with Syaoran hit Sakura like a sudden rainstorm; the kind that just moments before it was sunny out and then it hits and you're drenched from head to toe, shivering all over. "Uh… I did say I was going to talk to him today didn't I?" She laughed nervously.

"Uh, huh. You did. And you will." Tomoyo muttered, taking a sip from her now cool coffee.

"Call him and tell him I'll meet him at Penguin Park in one hour. Um… at the front. Please?" Sakura answered. She stood up and went inside to shower and change. _There _She thought, heating up the shower temperature _the date and time is set now. I can't back down. I need to get this off my chest._

She stepped quickly out of the shower and wrapped a large cotton towel around her shivering body. Then she went to the mirror, dried, then brushed her hair and got dressed. _I should probably go get breakfast, but who knows if I'll be able to keep it in. Plus, I'm not really used to getting anything for breakfast. I always wake up too late. _She chuckled lightly to herself, then turned the bathroom light off.

Tomoyo was waiting patiently in the living room. During the time it took for Sakura to get ready, Tomoyo had gotten dressed in a flowery spring dress. She was smiling at her friend," So do you think you're ready for this?"

Sakura shrugged her small shoulders," To tell you the truth, I'm shaking in my boots." She looked down. "Well, black flats for that matter."

Tomoyo smiled again, this time an ear-splitting smile that brightened her whole face. "See, you're always telling me that you don't have a sense of humor. Wasn't that a joke?"

Sakura nodded her head and grabbed the car keys from the little table adjacent to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours, plan on still inviting the Li Family to dinner. Okay? Wish me luck!" Sakura called, running out the door.

"Good luck!" _But you won't need it Sakura. You'll get through this! Believe me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's head was bowed down, but she was staring at a happy couple in the distance wistfully. She was trying to make it look like she was reading a book, but reality, she was thinking. _You know I really should get to know Norio. He's really good looking and nice. Plus, I think he kinda likes me. _

The couple in the distance was sharing a passionate, but polite kiss. A twang of envy burned in her heart. She quickly pushed it away, believing it would bring up unwanted tears and the whole 'Syaoran' problem again. She didn't want to deal with it until she had to deal with it. Which just so happened to be now.

"Hello Sakura, I'm glad you finally want to talk to me." Syaoran said in a low, deep voice.

Sakura's cheeks burned as she stared into Syaoran's chocolate brown eyes. _Don't stare at him Sakura! Don't stare! _But she couldn't help soaking in his familiar features with her eyes. " Uh y-yeah…" Sakura managed to say, snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Um, Shall we go further into the park?" Syaoran asked, helping his friend to her feet.

She nodded and followed him tentatively into the park and further from home, where she wanted to run to and hide under her bed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as they strolled along the path covered in freshly cut grass kicked up by the lawn mower. Sakura set on building up her courage, while Syaoran waiting patiently for his companion to answer for her strange actions.

Sakura sighed and stopped at a set of rusty old swings, she sat down lightly on one and kicked off the ground. With the wind flowing freely through her hair she felt ten again, and significantly relaxed.

Syaoran joined her on an opposite swing, but he just sat there and messed with the dirt with the tip of his sneaker. "Sakura, will you? Can? You can't run from this…" He didn't want to push it, but he wanted her to get it out now or she might not say if she waited too long.

She stopped abruptly, placing both feet firmly on the ground. He was right, he was so incredibly right, and Sakura knew that was just what she was trying to do: run. "Syaoran, remember when you left Japan to go train. And you and I, the things we said." Sakura's emerald eyes misted over with unwanted tears.

Syaoran ran a hand timidly through his copper-brown locks. He nodded, and sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Well, I have thought of that moment everyday since you left. I ate, breathed, and dreamt about that moment. It was you, whether you knew it or not, that got me through Mom's death and my fights with Tomoyo. I loved you for it. I loved you. And I still loved you when…" Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and down onto the grass to rest in tiny puddles. "When you came back."

Syaoran leaned over slowly to wipe the tears away from her face. The warmth felt good against to cold contrast of Sakura's pale skin. But after a second she shied away and looked back down at the ground.

"A-and w-w-when I saw you with your w-w-wife and y-your daughter I j-just couldn't. I couldn't handle it. I thought why should she have you all to herself when I loved you _so_ much? Then I realized how selfish I was. And I just, I…" She continued, standing up. She wiped her eyes and went to rest her side on a nearby tree.

Syaoran found it wise to keep quiet and let her finish before he explained himself.

"I thought we were so perfect together. That you felt what I felt, and we would end up together as soon as you got back her to Japan. That we would get married and have four children and live in a house outside Kyoto surrounded by a white picket fence." She laughed almost mockingly at herself. "It's funny isn't it? How many dumb things I came up with! I was such an idiot to believe that it could've worked. When the truth was you didn't truly love me. While I was back here, dreaming about you and our future together, you were in China courting some other woman! You…. You didn't even have the decency to write me a letter or call me to tell me that you were married and had a child no less! You're despicable!" Sakura roared passionately, tears now replaced with anger and frustration. But she cooled immediately as two arms were wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her close to a warm form. She moved quickly towards the warmth, almost needily, like a scared young child to its mother.

"Shh Sakura, just relax. I'm here for you. We'll get this worked out soon enough." He buried his face into her rose-scented, brown hair and inhaled deeply.

Sakura almost melted in his arms, realizing this, this feeling of comfort and security, was what she had really needed all these years. She was just wrapping her arms around Syaoran's when she saw Yun's furious form making her way toward herself and the man whose arms were draped reassuringly around her.

_Sakura, you will regret the day you messed with my husband._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhanger! OOOH! Truth-be-told I didn't even think of this until five minutes before I wrote it. I was going to take this chapter a whole different way, but at the last minute I decided to do this. I hope you guys like it! And if you do… R & R please! I would appreciate it EXTRADORDINARILY, EXTREMELY, TREMENDOUSLY, EXCEEDINGLY, TERRIFICALLY, IMMENSLY, GREATLY (I'm running out of words to say the same thing!), VERY, VERY, VERY, MUCH!

Oh yeah, there may be a few mistakes here and there because I haven't gotten it revised by my friend yet, but I tried my best to correct it. Once my friend is finished, I'll put the edited one up instead. M'kay?

And thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers who encourage me to write this story. I love you all very much! I just can't thank you enough.

Diamond Wolf Returns

howls at the moon

(Sorry I couldn't resist.)


	5. Confusion

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or the characters or any of the related works. As if you guys didn't already know. I mean I've said it four times already.

Chapter 5: Confusion (In more ways than one) 

By the way… _italics_ mean thoughts!

Wow, I updated quite a bit sooner didn't I? Are you guys proud of me? I'm sorry about this chapter, I didn't quite know what to write to make it non-cliché-ish. I didn't want anyone to get killed or anything like that. So bear with me, at least it's longer right? Oh yeah, if a lot of people don't like it I'll take it off the net and rewrite it, or maybe not. We'll see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shut her eyes and reopened them quickly. Yes, it was Yun. _How long has she been standing there, watching us? She wouldn't be upset if she heard the whole thing, right? Yun seems like an understanding person. But why is she looking at me like that? I have to smooth this over._ Sakura pulled away swiftly from Syaoran and spun around to face him.

"Now don't get me wrong. I thought I still loved you, but that's no reason for you to hug me and…. What would your wife say?" Sakura murmured nervously, sweat began to gather at her forehead as she stared helplessly at Syaoran. Panic began to set in. She pushed even further away as she watched a blank look cover Syaoran's face.

"Syaoran, don't you see her? Your wife! Over there! She looks angry!" Sakura cried, turning around to face Yun again. She was surprised by how much closer she had gotten.

"She knows already." Was all Syaoran said.

"She knows? Syaoran? What are you talking about?" Sakura's pale cheeks grew red and she started to cry once more, this time in confusion. This, this attention from Syaoran, that hug, that comfort was what she wanted, but not like this. Not to where it would hurt someone else. She didn't want Yun to feel the same as she did.

Yun walked closer, staring pitifully at Sakura. She watched as Sakura raised a tear-streaked face to look up at Syaoran. And Yun's breath drew in.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I can't stand this. You love your wife, that's easy to see. I came here today to explain why I was feeling this way and get over it! Not to have you for my own. But…" Sakura explained, turning slowly to face Yun. "She loves you. So tell me Syaoran, tell us, what's going on. Please."

"It was all my idea. I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be swayed by Syaoran's actions, but I see now that you would've been perfectly fine with him hugging you until you saw me standing there." Yun said, in a low voice. She swept back her long black hair and glared at Sakura.

"B-but it was just a hug wasn't it? Friends give each other hugs all the time." Sakura said quickly in a garbled fashion. Her eyes flashed in uncertainty.

"If it was just a hug why did you act all scared and such when you saw me. I mean, you said it yourself friends hug each other. Unless you found that hug to be more." Yun replied, staring at the younger woman straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I was confused. I came here to get over him, to explain for my actions. To get these feelings off my chest. I wasn't looking to start a relationship." Sakura whispered, feeling like a kitten cornered by a rabid dog.

"But I think you were and that's exactly what I wanted to find out. If, given the opening, you would jump at another chance with Syaoran." Yun hissed, digging her hands into the fabric of her lilac colored dress.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, pleading with him silently, and when he looked away sheepishly Sakura decided it was time to take things into her own hands and explain herself. _Syaoran got me into this situation, but he won't bail me out. I guess I have to do this on my own._ "Well Yun, didn't you hear the conversation, everything that I said? I'm trying to get over him, and get answers! What was I supposed to think? This man, whom I loved more than anything for several years, came back with a wife and a child. I'm more confused than anyone around here because I still don't know what's going on. And, now you're telling me, that I've unknowingly been played this whole conversation, by you no less." She paused for a minute and took a deep, labored breath. "What gives you that right? This is between Syaoran and I! What makes you think that you could barge in on this?"

Now Yun was really starting to get angry. Her black little brows furrowed and she gritted her teeth, "The very day I said 'I do' it was my problem as well. Syaoran has been talking about this trip for months. The day he would come back to see you, his friend. Hear that Sakura? Friend! Not girlfriend! Not wife! Not even a crush! And you never will be Sakura. Because I'm his wife."

"That's enough Yun." Syaoran murmured angrily. He turned around to face both women. "Sakura, I feel like I owe you an explanation. Yun keep quiet till I'm finished. Sakura before I met Yun I had every intention of coming back to Japan and marrying you. But as soon as I met her, I fell in love, but I didn't forget about you. But, I was hoping that you'd forgotten about it, because I didn't think I could face you. I was scared Sakura, scared that I'd lose you as my friend. So I brought them here, without telling you, and I figured that you'd be happy for me, that I moved on and I wasn't dwelling in the past anymore. And I figured that if you saw me, you'd do the same. Part of me never wanted to have this conversation because I was afraid I'd lose you like before. I didn't want that to happen." He paused and took a long breath.

"-but I wanted to make sure nothing would come out of it so I decided to create this plan, have Syaoran hug you and if you overreacted when I showed up then you did still have feelings for MY husband." Yun reiterated angrily.

"Shut up Yun." Syaoran growled, turning to face his wife. His first real glare was situated at her and she cringed, alarmed and scared. "I was wrong to have let you be part of this, Sakura's right. This is between her and I, so go. Go back to the apartment."

Silent tears flourished in Yun's eyes and slowly began dripping down her cheeks. "How, how could you Syaoran? I'm your w-w-w-ife…." But, she walked away anyway, desperately trying to flee the scene. What had this girl done to her husband to make him, cold like this? She clenched her fists and quickly got into her car.

"I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura murmured through her tears. "I didn't mean for… I just I wanted, I…. I want it to work between us and I now realize that's the very thing that can't…"

"No Sakura, I'm sorry. I stepped all over your feelings in more ways than one, but you have to realize I have feelings too. I don't want to lose you as a friend, and I don't want to lose my wife and daughter either."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and nodded. She was shocked to see small tears collecting at the corner of his brown eyes.

"What she decided to do to you though and what I did was wrong. And we will definitely talk about that together, but don't worry. It will get set right. But I don't know if things can be set right between us."

"I-I-I f-forgive you S-Syaoran." Sakura said shakily. She wiped the tears away and looked straight at him defiantly. "I mean I forgive you Syaoran. That's what friends are for right?" She gave a weak smile.

He returned an equally weak smile and brought her small hands into his strong, big ones that had wiped away her tears so many times in the years past. "Thank you… Sakura. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You know Syaoran, I actually think I do. I'm glad we worked this out." _I just hope I can work it out with his wife or I may never see him again. Syaoran would never let that happen though, right?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo's gray eyes grew wide as she sat across from her best friend. Sakura had just finished explaining what happened at the park. "Are you sure you still want them over for dinner then?" She finally asked, concerned for her friend.

Sakura nodded her head boldly sending her short locks flying every which way. Her eyes, devoid of tears, were no longer puffy and red and she was slowly returning to her cheery self. "Of course, I need to work this out with her one way or another and tonight's as good of a night as any."

She didn't need to explain who 'her' was, Tomoyo knew. "Are you sure she'll come?"

"Yes, Syaoran wants us to work this out so, if he has too, he'll drag her."

Tomoyo smiled at that, realizing it was probably true. "Okay they'll be here in an hour or so then. Why don't you tidy up and get out a few things for Nami to play with and I'll cook dinner. I'm trying out a new recipe, 'Chili con queso!'"

"Mexican? Whoa, I'm really glad you took that trip to America last year. You keep coming up with all kinds of cool recipes! What does 'con queso' mean anyway?" Sakura asked, tripping over the Spanish words.

"With cheese." Answered Tomoyo simply. She smiled and left to go to the kitchen.

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you side with that awful girl!" Yun cried enthusiastically, tears flying from her brown eyes.

"Shh! You'll wake Nami!" Syaoran countered, not trying to be forceful, he didn't want to upset his wife more than she already was.

"She wants to take you from me." Yun whispered, dropping dramatically to the floor. Her face was buried into her palms; tears spilled through the cracks between her fingers and fell to the floor.

"No, she doesn't and I won't let her. I married you, Yun for god sakes! Not her. We're friends, no more no less, and nothing will change that. I love you." Syaoran kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Then he laid a small kiss on the top of her head.

"You scared me S-syaoran when you yelled at me. I've never seen you like that." Yun murmured into his shoulder.

"I figured it was the only thing I could do to get you to stop at that moment. You were tormenting Sakura. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Syaoran. I didn't mean to… I need to set this right, don't I?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you feel that way because we're going to Sakura's apartment for dinner tonight." Syaoran said, plainly.

Yun broke away from Syaoran's grasp. "I have to work this out, t-t-tonight?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in her closet, trying to find something to wear. She tossed an old, pink fraying unicorn sweater into her trashcan. "I wonder how long that's been there?" She picked up another old article of clothing, but this time didn't throw it away. _Aah this is the one I wore when I caught 'The Thunder'. _Sakura eyes twinkled at the sight of the familiar, yet wacky outfit made by Tomoyo. She looked at the dress appreciatively. "It's hard to believe I ever fit in that. I wonder if I still can." Sakura thought out loud. She slipped on the black top relatively easy, much to Sakrua's dismay; she really hadn't grown too much in the chest department. Next were the leggings, years of swimming and growing proved too much for the leggings to handle, Sakura could barely get them up past her knees. Next was the actual dress/apron part, it fit relatively well considering how many years ago she had worn it, except for the fact that the hem rested dangerously high. Finally, she slipped on the cat ears, and tail, and bell (Which took about 10 minutes of searching to find.) before looking at herself in the mirror. _Oh my goodness! Does this bring back memories, or what? I have to show Tomoyo, she'd get a huge kick out of this!_

Tomoyo's musical voice floated into Sakura's room from the kitchen, but Sakura couldn't quite make out what she was saying. _She's probably just telling me they'll be here in a few minutes and I just need to be ready. Tomoyo always overreacts, and over prepares when we're about to have company. _Sakura looked at the pink clock beside her bed. _Besides they won't be here for about 30 minutes anyway. _

Sakura shook her head and skipped out into the hall, the little gold bell on her chest tinkled lightly. "Tom-Tom, I have a surprise for you!" Sakura cried, using Tomoyo's nickname. She walked into the living room, oblivious to the fact that there were voices in the next room. "Tomoyo!" Sakura called again, walking into the kitchen. She closed her eyes, took the last few steps and reopened them. "Surprise! Remember this?"

Tomoyo immediately began laughing, "Of course I do, but you might want to go change into something different. Our company may be a little thrown off by your choice of fashion. Well, Syaoran's fine. He's seen you in those type of outfits before, but Yun'll be here in a few minutes."

"Hah! I remember your outfits being a bit bigger on you though." Syaoran joked, looking at the uneasy Sakura.

Sakura was beet red," Why didn't you tell me he was here already?" She began backing out of the kitchen slowly, embarrassment showing on all her features.

"I did, I yelled to you earlier that he was here. Let's go, I'll help you find something less,um, extravagant and risqué to wear." Tomoyo offered, resting a protective arm on Sakura's shoulders. "Li-kun can you watch the chili for me? And every few minutes or so stir it?"

Syaoran nodded as the two girls exited the room. He was laughing silently to himself as he allowed the memories he had forgotten to wash over him. _I was so mean to her back then._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about this one?" Tomoyo asked, holding up a light pink shirt and a dark blue skirt.

Sakura yawned lightly and pulled at a loose thread on her shirtsleeve. She was still wearing the cat outfit. "It's too childish. I want to make a point and fix things adult-like and I want to look the part as well."

"Alright, this'll work. Put this on." Tomoyo lightly tossed an outfit at Sakura from across the room: it fell short. Sports were never Tomoyo's forte.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute. Go and entertain our guests." Sakura replied bleakly, swooping down off the bed to pick up the clothing.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Uh-huh, yes, yes I am." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo turned to leave, but changed her mind and smiled at her emerald-eyed friend. "Oh, yeah, you did look funny in your dress. I'm sorry you didn't hear me, too, it could've saved you some embarrassment."

"Oh, don't worry about it Tomoyo. I'll be out there in a minute." A distant knock was heard at the front door. "Go get it." Sakura commanded with a grin, the other girl complied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aye-yah! Sorry again folks for my lack of writing skills at this moment and for the mistakes, I'll try to get this back from my beta here in a little while. Anyway, I can't see this fic going for more than another chapter or so, so yeah. I'm going to make a romantic S x S story next. I'm kinda tired of this story truth-be-told, no romance between Syaoran and Sakura!. (I was going to put some kind of romantic feel in, but it just didn't work for what I wanted to convey with this fic.) I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, but sadly melancholy violin music plays in the background I have never had my first kiss, but I am awaiting it eagerly. (But I may have to put that kiss thing on hold for a while cause I'm single and the guy I have a crush on is going out with a bimbo cheerleader. I'm sorry, I'm not a mean person, but it makes me so annoyed.)

Oh yeah, did you notice that there was no italic-thought-thingy at the end? 'Snaps' to those who did without reading this! Hehe

Diamond Wolf Returns


	6. Revelations and Prophecies

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the related characters. I just own this story idea. tear

Chapter 6: Revelations and Prophecies

By the way… _italics_ mean thoughts!

Dude, I didn't really believe anyone would like what I wrote for last chapter. I actually got good reviews!!! I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I really didn't know where to take this story, but after some serious brainstorming I believe that I've thought up a pretty good plot to replace my orginal dumb idea… So PLEASE everybody, stick with the story. I (semi) promise (lol) that you won't be disappointed. Now, I'll stop blabbering so you can read the next chapter. Thanks again to all of those who have read and reviewed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping out of the cat outfit made slipping into it seem easy. Sakura struggled to pull her long arms back out of the dress without ripping the fabric. After what seemed like hours, Sakura finally pulled it off with one last, good tug. "Oof!" Sakura cried, lying sprawled out on the floor; the cat outfit lay next to her, thankfully in one piece. If it hadn't come off when it did Sakura wondered if her shiny pink handled scissors would have liked to assist her.

"Sakura-chan! Time for dinner!" Tomoyo called from what Sakura believed was the dining room.

"Be there in a minute!" Sakura shouted back, pulling a red tank top over her head. She slipped on the pair of blue jeans picked out by Tomoyo, brushed through her hair quickly and then rushed out to see the rest of her company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yun lifted an eyebrow at Sakura from across the table, but said nothing. Her dark eyes bored into Sakura's face conveying more anger in one simple movement than what she could've said in a thousand angry words. "It was delicious Tomoyo-san." She murmured smiling at the raven haired girl next to Sakura.

"Yes, it was quite delicious Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said with a wink of his brown eye. He wiped his lips with one of the cloth napkins Tomoyo only set out for special occasions.

Sakura gave a small reply as well by patting her friend on the shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem, Sakura's been giving me lessons." Tomoyo murmured, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Then she added, mainly to Syaoran, "You know she's always been the better cook. She can't sew a stitch, but she can cook circles around me!" She chuckled lightly then stood up to grab her plate. "Well except for dessert, I've got her beat there."

"Nah Tomoyo, allow me," Sakura cried springing from her seat, "I'll get the plates."

"Oh Sakura, why don't I help you?" Yun asked moving to grab her plate as well as her daughter's. She passed by Syaoran and gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder.

"Why thank-you, I'd appreciate it very much." Sakura replied taken-aback by the woman's kind offering. Syaoran also wore a look of contented surprise. _Well, _He thought, _I guess she really does want to work this out._

The two walked into the kitchen each loaded down with plates and utensils and other various items that graced the dinner table. "Just set them there and I'll take care of them," Sakura instructed already rinsing a plate off with a damp sponge.

"Actually, Saku-ra…." Yun began. Sakura didn't like the inflection of her name nor the fact that the woman was using her first name without an honorific, without permission. It was as if, in Sakura's eyes, the woman was mocking her. She looked up, right into Yun's blazing brown eyes. "…I was thinking we could talk."

"Alright," Sakura murmured, backing up a bit to shut the water off and drop the sponge into the sink.

"Good," Yun continued, shutting the kitchen door that led out into the dining room. "Because I think that we have a lot to talk about…. Don't you?" With each word her tone got icier and more lifeless and the aura that surrounded her was turning from a light orange color to a dimmer and dimmer brown. She brought one of her long fingered hands to rest against Sakura's face. "What gorgeous skin…I bet you wouldn't want anything to happen to it huh?"

Sakura felt Yun's long, thick nails dig into the soft skin of her cheek; she was pressing so hard that it wouldn't be long before drops of blood escaped.

"And you know what will happen if you get any closer to my husband….?" Yun pressed even harder and blood slowly trickled from the wounds and dripped to the floor. "Much more than your pretty face will be ruined…" Sakura gritted her teeth in pain, but didn't allow any of the fear or pain surface on her face. "You know, I've got Syaoran wrapped around my finger. All I have to do is cry a bit and he's right at my side. He won't do anything against me. He thinks I'm this spineless little creature who's kind and compassionate. I had all of my real feelings contained until today; when I snapped and he fought back. I don't want that, so stay away or I'll be forced to use drastic measures."

She dropped her grip on Sakura's face and turned to leave. "Oh, dear, you may want to wipe your face off. You've got a little blood left there." Yun smiled, and regained some of her former self, but Sakura knew better; there was some kind of sick twisted side to Yun and she didn't like it. It was grotesque the way a woman as beautiful and kind as she pretended to be was actually a jealous, controlling monster.

Sakura could hear the happy greetings Syaoran gave his wife as she came back into the room, but it sickened her to think that Syaoran didn't know how horrible his wife really was. _But I can't tell him what she did, he would never believe me, but I just can't let _her keep living a lie either…. She sighed and began wiping her face off with handfuls of water knowing full and well that she'd have to come up with some explanation for her sudden injuries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, I love you, but you are such a klutz. So tell me again how you cut your face again. You went to wipe your brow and forgot you had the cheese slicer in your hand?" Tomoyo questioned staring at the big white bandage that took up most of her friend's cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I am a klutz." She laughed half-heartedly as she sat back down at the dinner table with the others. Her green eyes flicked over to Yun's face. "I guess I just had a lot on my mind and wasn't thinking. As a matter of fact, I haven't been_ acting_ like _myself_ for a little while." She smiled at the woman then turned to face Syaoran. "So Syaoran. When were you planning on heading back to Hong Kong? Not soon I hope…. I was planning on showing you Rika's new house and how Tomoeda Elementary has changed. It's completely re-modeled and everything is different, but good ole Itsuka-san is still there."

"Really? Itsuka-sensei? She must be about a hundred by now…-" Syaoran said, but he was cut off by Yun. "Well, I hadn't talked to Syaoran yet, but I was thinking of heading back tomorrow actually. I have some obligations back at the house that I need to take care of."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo all stared at Yun with different expressions on their faces; Syaoran looked incredulous, Tomoyo looked surprised, and Sakura looked angry. Sakura normally wasn't one who got angry or upset, she usually just rolled with the punches, but this was making her upset, very upset. _Oh no she doesn't! It's one thing to tell me to stay away from her husband, but It's another thing entirely from actually making him leave the country before his vacation has even really begun. _

"Tomorrow?!" Tomoyo cried, giving the woman a dubious look.

"Yun, I'd appreciate it if we could talk about this together before you made any decisions about when we are leaving. And tomorrow is too soon to end my vacation. I already have asked a week off of work. The house will be fine. I promise." Syaoran murmured pulling his wife to his chest. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

_Yes, what do you think about that Yun? _Sakura chuckled silently to herself. She took a bite of her apple cobbler that she had dished out onto everyone's plates after arriving back at the dining room. She half expected Yun to be furious that her plans to leave Japan had been foiled, but on inspection of the woman's face Sakura saw that Yun wasn't upset in fact she was enjoying the extra attention from Syaoran who evidently believed his wife was downtrodden they weren't leaving the following day.

"Well," Syaoran started, taking the last spoonful of cobbler on his plate. He downed it with relish then backed his chair so he could stand up. "I think it's time that we head back tonight. It's been a long day. I'll call you in the morning and we can decide what we'll do then. I think I still have your number programmed into my cell… The dinner and the desert were delicious ladies. Thank you very much."

"No problem. Please do call. Like I said, I'd love to show you all the old sights. Thanks for coming over tonight." Sakura said smiling gently at Syaoran. She began collecting up the plates again. "Excuse me while I go take care of this. Tomoyo, would you be so kind as to show them out?"

"Of course, it'd be my honor." Tomoyo declared grabbing Nami underneath her arms. She swung the little girl around and around causing her to giggle like crazy. Her little laughs filled up the room instantly breaking the anxiety from before. She had once again been oblivious to what was happening at the table (Mostly because she was absorbed in a game with her little dolly). She stopped her twirling and pulled the little girl onto her back.

"Pigge-bak wide! Pigge-bak wide!" Nami called from Tomoyo's back.

The happy parents followed Tomoyo and their daughter outside the apartment leaving Sakura alone again to wash the dishes. This time Sakura had even more to think about as she washed the last few dishes and wiped down the counters. _I'm so confused. I'm not sure what to do now… tell Syaoran his wife is an evil conniving biatch or should I let it go, let him go? If only I had Kero or mom or dare I say it, Toya, to talk to… _She sighed and dropped the dirty rag into the sink. Then sank to the cold linoleum floor, large tears began dropping rapidly down her face. The bandage on her face kept absorbing her tears until the gauze had swollen to double its size so with a disgruntled groan Sakura ripped the bandage from her face and threw it across the kitchen.

"I don't think I'm ever going to know what to do…" She whispered, laying her head down onto her knees with a large sigh that shook her whole body. "I just don't understand how a guy like Syaoran could end up with a woman like that…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tomoyo had returned to the apartment Sakura had already cleaned the kitchen and was finished getting ready for bed. In fact, Tomoyo had arrived so late from drinking a cocktail at Syaoran and Yun's hotel room that Sakura was by now in bed, half-asleep, her tears a thing of the past.

"Night Sakura," Tomoyo murmured while passing her roomate's doorway. Sakura did not reply so the raven haired girl kept on going to the bathroom.

Sakura lay in her bed, both arms wrapped protectively around her pillow, as she sank further into the recesses of her mind, into a dream-like state….

_Little Sakura sat on her couch with her best friends Syaoran and Tomoyo on either side. She was staring with great interest at a creature above the table in front of her that looked like a mix between a monkey and a khaki-colored teddy bear, but the fascinating thing about it was its wings that were allowing it to hover in midair._

"_Kero, now I don't understand what you are talking about! What prophecy?" Little Sakura asked the floating creature her eyes wide with wonderment. She leaned closer and set her small hands on the table. _

_Even more curious was the fact that the thing replied to her question. "Alright, I'll tell you again, but only if Tomoyo makes me one of those strawberries and banana pies!"_

_Little Sakura looked at her friend earnestly. "Would that be alright Tomoyo???"_

"_Of course Sakura-chan! Kero I'll make it as soon as I get home!" The raven-haired girl with striking amethyst eyes replied patting the other girl on the shoulder._

"_Hear that Kero? Now you can continue!"_

_Kero, the stuffed-animal looking creature, smiled looking quite pleased with itself for coming up with the idea. He stopped floating and sat down on the school books that rested in a stack on the table. "Okay, where to begin… where to begin…."_

"_Oh come on! You told us once before why can't you just tell us again, quickly, already?" The boy on the opposite side of Sakura cried impatiently. _

"_Oh alright," Kero began, shifting his little legs to get more comfortable. "This prophecy has been passed down the line for generations, ever since Clow's time. Evidently, if the clowmistress were to fall in love with one of great power that at least matched that of hers and they were to become joined in marriage then nothing would be able to stop them. Nobody would be able to break them apart either."_

"_Why's that?" Sakura suddenly asked obviously intrigued by this tale. She always was easily absorbed in love stories._

"_I'm not quite sure to be certain… something about true love being stronger than magic, but remember, it's just a prediction. No one knows if it's true." Kero answered._

"_True love?" Both little girls began giggling. They looked at each other and smiled. _

"_So, keep in mind that a large amount of your enemies may know this tale and believe it to be true and therefore they may do whatever it takes to keep those you love away from you." Kero added, standing up. "Now, how about that pie?"_

"_But Kero," Sakura started as her thoughts came together. "Then that means, for the prophecy to come true, that I'd have to marry someone with magic nearly matched to mine. How am I gonna find a boy like that? The only boy I know with magic is Syaoran!"_

_At that statement the boy blushed crimson and looked away. Sakura didn't notice; she was too busy trying to get an answer from the creature._

_Kero immediately responded, "Then marry Syaoran, even though he's a bit of a brat." _

"_Waah?" All three kids shouted at once looking incredulously at the critter in front of them. Sakura stared blankly at it and Syaoran began blushing again._

_Kero pretended not to notice," Come on Tomoyo, lets go get some pie!"_

_Tomoyo stood up, still giggling from her friend's reactions. "Okay, you all can come over and get some."_

"_I didn't say I was gonna share!" Kero shouted huffily, following Tomoyo to the front door._

_Before Tomoyo slipped through the door she turned to Sakura. "You know Sakura-chan if you do get married to him I'll make your wedding dress!" And with that she slipped through the door leaving Syaoran and Sakura very much alone._

_Both kids blushed and looked away from each other. Sakura looked down at her toes and pushed around a piece of fuzz on the carpet with her left foot. _

"_Y-you know Sakura. If we were to get married I would train everyday to be as strong as you." Syaoran said softly before running out of the house after Tomoyo._

Sakura awoke with a start even though no part of her dream had been scary. _What brought that sudden memory on? _She asked herself. She clutched her chest surprised by the pain she felt there. She was suddenly absorbed by such longing for Syaoran that her whole chest ached and she had to strain to keep herself from getting up from bed. _What…is…going on?_

She took a few deep breaths and sat up looking around the completely dark room as she did so. No light was coming in from the hallway so she figured Tomoyo had already gone to bed. "What was that all about? It was almost as if magic was tugging on me…" She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. She figured it'd be easier to sort out her thoughts if she said everything aloud. "And why did I have a dream about the prophecy? That happened so long ago… it doesn't have to do with anything. It was just an old tale to excite me, that's all." She yawned a slipped back under her covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Sakura know that something was outside her window staring intently at her through her bedroom window. A concerned look graced its face. "Sakura, I sent you that dream for a reason…ensure that the prophecy happens … for everyone's sake. Please Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes!!! I'm so glad that I finished this chapter –FINALLY-!!!!! And I'm really happy about how this story is going to go from now on. Thank you all for sticking with me!!! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for this!!!! You guys make my day!!!

By the way, I haven't gotten this back from my beta yet so hence the mistakes!!!

Now go review!!! Go! Go! Go! Please???

Diamond Wolf Returns!!! valiant music lol


	7. The Truth Is Revealed

Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: The charies are not mine. They belong to the magical CLAMP ladies. There I said it. :(

Chapter 7: The Truth Is Revealed

By the way… italics mean thoughts!

--

"Today was amazing. Thank you." Syaoran whispered wrapping Sakura in his long arms. He rested his chin on top of her head taking in the scent of her cherry-blossom shampoo, he smirked, how coincidental. It was just like old times and it seemed right for the two of them having spent the whole day alone together (much to Yun's obvious chagrin) revisiting old hang outs and friends to end it together. They had begun by stopping by Rika and Yoshiyuki's place and finished up in Penguin Park where they were to meet Syaoran's family and Tomoyo.

"It was wasn't it?" Sakura replied, relaxing into his arms. She felt bad about how right hugging him felt, but didn't care enough to let go. Especially since Yun had treated her so badly the day before. "It was so great seeing Rika. I can't believe she's pregnant." She was just making small talk at this point. She wanted to hear his voice reverberating through him as her ear rested on his chest. Her fingers were clasped behind him resting on the loose fabric of his cotton shirt. Everything felt right. Perfect. But then the hug ended and Syaoran pulled away.

"I know, with twins nonetheless!!" He laughed lightly and tapped Sakura's nose with his pointer finger, yet something looked different in his eyes almost as if he hadn't wanted the hug to end either. That could have just been Sakura's thoughts getting away from her again though.

Sakura started giggling, but to her ears it sounded fake. She stopped and resorted to a low sigh. "So when are they going to get here? Yun-san and Tomoyo must be finished shopping by now. I mean there are only so many shops in Tokyo!" _There I go engaging in that small talk again. I don't sound like myself anymore. I sound like an idiot._

Suddenly Syaoran's arms were back around her and his lips were pressed against her ear tickling the side of it ever so lightly with each steamy huff. "Sakura. Don't say anything until I'm done talking because I don't know how long I have till I don't have control again. I don't love Yun. I love you. Remember that." Then he pulled back. His eyes glazed over and he let go of Sakura.

"Syaoran?"

The light wind was Sakura's only reply.

--

Ever since the strange statement at the park Sakura had been unable to take her eyes off of Syaoran. Even when Tomoyo and Yun had shown up at the park with Nami in tow. Even when they all sat down to eat dinner at Yun and Syaoran's apartment. Even when they had said goodnight. It wasn't till she and Tomoyo left and Sakura was back in bed that she finally realized what had happened although she still could not comprehend it.

Syaoran loved her? It felt like a cruel joke now. She wanted to hit him and cause him as much pain as he had caused her while at the same time she wanted to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until she could barely move her lips. She thought she had everything planned out. She would be happy for Syaoran and try her best to accept and befriend Yun then possibly go out with that cute waiter from the restaurant, but after Yun's out burst the day before and Syaoran's outlandish comment at the park she wasn't sure what to do. Plus, what about the prophecy dream? Had she written that off too early? Did the happenings of the past few days have something to do with the weird dream?

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately to clear out her thoughts. Her head was pounding, but not in pain. She felt strange, yet she had felt like this just not for several years. Then it hit her. It was magic. She felt the presence of magic.

"Hi Sakura dear, how are you sleeping?" A woman's silky smooth voice murmured from the corner of Sakura's room. It was soon followed by footsteps then the slight creaking of bedsprings as the person whom the voice belonged to sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Yun?" Sakura whispered, opening her eyes. The moonlight filtered in through the windows and lit up small sections of the room, one such section being Yun's face.

"Yes, well no, my name isn't Yun. My name is Ritsuko and I'm not who you think I am." The woman announced. She didn't look like Yun other than her face; all hints of kindness were gone replaced by this dark creature. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was dressed in a form-fitting dress, a purple staff tipped with what looked like a shattered moon was clutched in her long fingered hand.

Sakura sat up in bed, but didn't dare try to move elsewhere. She felt magic resonating from this woman. She knew she couldn't leave without a fight. "I knew there was something up with you. I just don't know how I couldn't have seen it sooner." Her eyes began to well up with tears, but she quickly blinked them back. She needed to pay attention so she could find a way out of this so she could save not only her life, but possibly Syaoran's too.

"Aah, yes, don't blame yourself, dear. You were clouded by your emotions. You loved him and there he goes showing up in your city with a new, significantly better looking woman. He's just a man though. You need to learn not to get so caught up in your emotions. Though I must say he's damn good in bed. He's pleasured me in ways no man has been able to for centuries." Ritsuko laughed haughtily, then stopped herself so she could gauge Sakura's reaction.

"You stay away from him you bitch." Sakura cried, all notions of sadness had left her face. She was angry and she had, in her mind, every right to be. It was a good thing that she was sitting down because she felt the bed was the only thing that kept her rooted to the earth. The soft linen sheets wrapped around her bare legs her anchor. And the comforter pushing down against her the only thing that was keeping her from jumping at the woman in front of her that had caused her so much grief.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that ferocity. Then again, you are, excuse me, were the Clow Mistress for a reason. I just didn't know it would be this easy to upset you." She chuckled again, rose from the bed and turned on a high-heeled foot to face her adversary. "He was so easy to capture. Grieving over there in Hong Kong. I just showed him a little affection and a little magic and he fell right into my arms though for a long time he couldn't talk about anything but you. With enough magic, however, anything can be done. So don't worry. He didn't forget about you, he just found something better."

Her long, fuchsia nails tapped against the hard wood of her staff_. Click. Click. Click. _It was making Sakura sick. She had to do something. She had to get rid of Ritsuko if she and Syaoran were ever going to be happy. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Syaoran. He still loved her. He hadn't forgotten her.

"Yes Ritsuko. How could I, the mere Clow Mistress, face up to a brilliant sorceress like you? You came here to kill me tonight didn't you?" Sakura began, trying her best at getting more answers from Syaoran's wife. The gears in her mind were whirring as she gazed around the room. _Where is it? Where did I put it?_ Her eyes roamed around the moon lit room stopping every so often to gaze at a place her most prized possessions could be hidden.

The black haired woman nodded. "How observant of you. I was going to wait until you were absolutely dying of despair over your dear Syaoran, but after seeing I had less control of him here, near you, I realized I could wait no longer. I needed to stop the prophecy once and for all. So, say goodnight dear, sweet Clow Mistress, for tonight shall be your last."

Ritsuko smirked, raised her staff, and pointed the moon end at Sakura's face, but by this time Sakura was ready. She had been used to fighting all sorts of things by this time. _Aah, the armoire! _

Sakura darted out of bed and ran straight for the armoire. She shrieked as a blast of energy left Ritsuko's staff and blasted the mirror above her, but she regained her composure and ripped open the bottom drawer exposing a smaller pink staff with a star on it and a stack of tarot looking cards, the clow cards, better revised as Sakura cards. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." She muttered, picking up the staff in one hand and her cards in the other.

The sorceress didn't look taken aback in the least; in fact she looked quite pleased at the fact that this would be an actual fight. "Bring it on."

_--_

Well… how'd you like it? Tee-hee I could've ended the story this chapter by going longer, but I thought I'd keep it going a bit and throw in a few twists and then some lovey-doveyness at the end with a few more chappies. The next ones will be much longer and should be up pretty quickly. Are you glad, like me, how this story has gone?

Alrighty, I just wanna apologize for making it over a year since I've updated. I apologize so so so much and I PROMISE I won't let it happen again. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me and my horribleness since the beginning.

I'm sorry if any deviations were made from the original manga ending that tick anyone off. I needed to do some things in the story that changed actual parts of the manga. This is for the fanfic as a whole, but I just thought about it now so sorry everybody!!

MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO AMOR!

Lol

Diamond Wolf Returns


	8. The Fight Begins

**Sometimes You Can't Make Things Go Your Way**

**A revision of the story A Tear In the Sand**

**By Diamond Wolf Returns**

Disclaimer: The CCS world does not belong to me. That includes all the wonderful characters, settings, magic, cards, etc, etc.

Chapter 8: The Fight Begins

It was as if the whole world stopped for a moment as Sakura lightly took in breath after breath, pausing to allow the familiar feel of magic to envelope her. Her fingers swiped over each and every one of her cards, remembering them. It saddened her that it had been so long since she'd held them last. Despite this, she noticed with calm acceptance that she could still differentiate each by feel alone; The Firey card was significantly warmer than the rest, The Fly almost inconsequential in her hand, The Watery like it was going to slowly drip through her tensed fingers and so on. Each difference so subtle that no one, but she, the true Clow Mistress, could decipher it. She smiled, feeling the power reverberating through her body, and lifted one between her raised index finger and thumb.

"The Sword," She breathlessly muttered, as the card immediately turned to cold steel in her palm and extended to three times its length. By this time her connection with the cards was so significant that no more than the name of the card had to be read for the effects to ensue. _It's nice to know that my powers still work, but I need to get Ritsuko out of her before she hurts Tomoyo or destroys our apartment._ Suddenly the plan formed in her mind and she seized it before Yun could incite another blast from her staff her way. She opened the window, preparing to bring their fight outside when Nami's tottering form came plodding into the room.

"Aah darling, just in time, you're ready to see Sakura die aren't you?" Ritsuko cooed to the little girl. She dropped her staff to a lower level and gathered her daughter into her arms, but as she did, the girl's form began to change; her hair shriveled up slowly into her scalp and her eyes widened and pushed apart as her nose and mouth grew into a grimacing snout. The transformation only grew worse as the child's skin darkened to a sooty gray and grew soft tufts of hair that lifted into two pointy ears and a bushy tail. In Nami's wake lay an ashy-grey fox with dark beady eyes blacker than night. Ritsuko's voice broke through Sakura's incredulousness at the alteration, pulling her back to the matter at hand and the sword in her tight fist. "New introductions are in order," Ritsuko murmured, rubbing her cheek against the creature in some sort of strange show of affection, "this is Anokoku, the protector of lies, deceit, and the dark. Much like you have Cerberus as the guide of your magic, Ano is the same for me."

"Ah," was all Sakura managed to get out. She pinched the skin under the thin fabric of her cotton nighty with her left hand as if assuring herself that the current situation was indeed happening."Clear something up for me, if you will."

"Of course, anything darling," Ritsuko replied in her same haughty tone as if she were too secure in her abilities to fear wasting any more time in conversation. She tapped the hole she made in the wall from her prior attack in a bored sort of way with the moon-tipped staff as Anokoku dropped from her arms to survey the room.

"It was the prophecy wasn't it that made you come after me and Syaoran? You didn't want it to come true? You knew what he and I had was true."

"Oh, I was thinking it was going to be a harder question than that. Of course, dear, I knew as soon as the two of you got together there would be no stopping you. It's obvious, the magic had begun gravitating away from me as if it'd been pulled away from me by some stronger force—you two and you're ridiculous obsession with each other. I knew I had to stop it." She paused, stopped tapping and walked forward, her leather boots clacking against the hard grain of the wood floor, "I wanted to go for you first to get the biggest threat out of the way, but since you weren't practicing magic I couldn't track you. Honestly Syaoran was no longer practicing magic when I found him, but since he'd become such a big business magnate his face circled the papers. It wasn't hard to find him at his job and get him under my spell. He was suffering so badly there.

"Evidently you meant more to him than I'd originally thought because he put up quite a fight against all my spells and potions. I tried for months to get it right. Finally I broke through his defenses and filled that hole he had in his heart because he was away from you with darkness and magic. He thus crumbled under my finger tips. Then, I had him lead me here, to you. I knew if I could make you believe that he'd forgotten about you then I could attack you while you were grieving your loss. Unfortunately I could not gauge the level of your relationship and with your close proximity, my control began to falter. But enough of this, it's quite boring reiterating this to you. Stop distracting me from my mission, I've come to destroy you, Clow Mistress." Her lips curled in obvious distaste for the younger girl before her and all hit of the blasé tone she had prior was lost.

"Okay Ritsuko, if you want to do this, we have to do this right." Sakura said, her heart hammering against her ribs. She couldn't figure out if it was with relief that Syaoran was still hers or in fear of what the sorceress would do to her. The second mattered because she feared that if Ritsuko won, the world would be doomed forever. She was the key to destroying this madwoman and saving the world, as cliché as it sounded to her ears. Plus, she wanted to see his face one more time, exposing all the love she knew he still held for her. "We fight, to the death, but not here. One hour, Westfield Park. We will finish this."

Ritsuko nodded and she and Anokoku disappeared in a flash of crystalline smoke.

"Screw that bitch! I can't believe I ever fell for her kindess!" Tomoyo came crashing into the room with an array of violent curses. Evidently the door had been opened enough to allow her to hear the conversation without detection. She crossed the room in two easy strides and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Relief surged through Sakura's body as the feel of someone kind and familiar swept over her. The sword dropped from her hand, but before it could reach the floor it morphed back into its card shape and fluttered safely down. "It's okay, she probably cast a spell on you too. She fooled us all. I didn't realize until too late. I can't imagine what she did to poor Syaoran and the two of them in bed…" She fought off a wave of nausea and struggled to regain herself. _I am the Clow Mistress and nothing can stop me _was her mantra as she pushed Tomoyo away and began to get dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Her chant continued as she stuffed the cards and staff in her bag, made her bed, and tried to stifle out all of Tomoyo's incessant talk of battle-garb. She needed to think. How was she going to destroy this woman?

~*~*~*~

With fifteen minutes left before the hour was up Sakura walked up upon the gates of Westfield Park, the last forty-five minutes having been a blur of thoughts, emotions, and tears. In the end she'd convinced Tomoyo to stay behind under the condition that she'd wear one of her ridiculous outfits one last time. So, as she walked up in her sleek blue get-up, which she noted was significantly more grown up than the last ones and a bit less flashy, she felt ready and secure in her abilities and she had a plan.

It had seemed so simple when she was back in her apartment, but as she walked down the path through the curling fog that rose off the man-made lake, the gravel crunching under her feet, and the cool air biting at each exposed piece of skin, her confidence began to falter. _What if I underestimated her?_ Doubt weaved in and out of her mind like a needle pulling thread, threatening to pull apart any optimism that she'd previously kindled. She pulled out the card in her hand, the one that she set all her stores in, the one that would surprise her adversary so that she would get the upper hand, her only hope. She twisted the card between her two hands and waited.

Luckily she didn't have to wait very long at all. Ritsuko's laugh seemed to echo all around her as the witch made her entrance into the park. Anokoku scrambled at her feet, making vexing barking noises low in its throat that seemed to disturb Sakura's inner core. Her stomach heaved and her heart started dancing around in her chest once more at each of his utterances. She tried to ignore the yaps, fearing he was casting some sort of spell of unease on her, but she found she was drowning in the noise until it got louder and louder. She fell to her knees the harsh gravel cutting into the skin of her legs, and shielded her ears from the painful din that seemed to pull apart her very skull. She couldn't think, she couldn't act, she was helpless, mesmerized by the horrible creature's song of malevolence. A writhing, helpless creature just waiting for her predator to take her, if only to rid her of the pain. Oh how sweet death seemed.

_My plan…everything…ruined...Syaoran… please… no…_

'Back off from her you heathen," the powerful voice of Cerberus boomed through Sakura's thoughts and broke the harsh monotony of the fox's wail. She couldn't figure out if the voice was just some cruel trick of her mind to make her think she was safe or if he was truly there. She tried opening her eyes just a crack and gasped. His golden coat shone like a beacon through the dark night and his wings fluttered brilliantly. He was so beautiful was all Sakura could think until she raised up to her feet and realized that he, her friend and guardian, was truly there.

"Kero," she breathed, stumbling forward to take him in her arms. She could think of nothing but him as she buried her face in the soft silk of his fur. "It's so good to—I've missed you—why'd you?" So many thoughts tried to come out at once that they succumbed in wet tears that over took her cheeks.

"Now is not the time for explanation you must get up, mistress. Stand and fight." His words sounded harsh, but a lower tone of adoration shone through filling Sakura with strength. She could fight still. Kero had her back. With that she turned to Ritsuko, confidence regained, and slipped the card back into the ready position.

"Thank you, Kero."

"Of course. Now Ritsuko, you don't know how hard it's been trying to track you down. I've searched for you everywhere and followed false trails left and right just trying to get to you and here you are letting your _pet_," He seemed to spit on the very word as he said it, "fight your battles for you. I thought you were better than that."

"I was merely using my weapons to my advantage." Ritsuko replied seemingly unperturbed outwardly by Cerberus' statement, but her hands betrayed her true emotions as she tightened her grip on her staff.

Sakura sensed this was the time to act. Ritsuko was still reeling from being insulted and the appearance of the sun guardian and Kero was going to take care of Anokoku regardless of what he tried to do to her. She lifted her choice card and said in a clear voice, "The Maze."

Suddenly dark hedges sprung up on either side of Sakura's body as if the bushes had grown up from the ground itself in a spiraling mess. The darkness of the night increased as the plants blocked out any light the moon had earlier provided and Sakura was left wondering if using this card was the right decision. She was fortified by the fact that she knew Ritsuko would have no idea what was going on and would have no way to escape the rambling maze whereas Sakura had flight to her advantage.

She wasted no more time as she whipped out the fly card and her staff turned instantly into a large-winged pole fit for her to sail the skies. She soared upward, her eyes searching the maze desperately for Ritsuko's form. It took her precious minutes, but she finally found her, her magic rod casting some spell to light her way. Sakura's hand wrapped around her next card, The Wood, and she set it in motion with a quick whisper. The hedges all of a sudden came to life as the thorny branches wrapped around the sorceress' surprised form. One by one they pulled from the walls of the maze to cover her. Her violent screams pierced the air conveying her pain till even her mouth was covered and all was silent save for the soft rustling of the leaves.

Sakura hovered above for a minute waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. The eerie silence filled her ears, chilling her to the bone. _This was too easy_ she thought to herself, shuddering as she remembered the horribleness of Ritsuko's screams. She started to fly down, and pull back the influence of her maze, but the mass of thorny branches that covered Ritusuko's body started to quake.

Before she knew if, the whole ball was engulfed in flames, and the fire was spreading at an extraordinarily fast rate across the rest of the maze. It devoured the leaves and sticks that made up the hedges with a vivacity that made Sakura's head twirl, filling the scene in front of her with a red-hot glow of flames. It fascinated her in a sick sort of way and made her shut her eyes against the brilliance of it. Ritsuko's form came barreling out of the mess. She screeched at Sakura, eyebrows lowered, her body shaking with rage at what the Clow Mistress had done. Her perfect bun had lost its sleekness as many of the strands fell from the uniformity and her staff was bent at an awkward angle, no doubt work of the plants.

That same fire that was ravishing Sakura's maze swirled up in an angry cyclone coming straight for her body evidence of Ritsuko's powerful magic. She sent it side to side with each sway of her moon-staff till it swallowed the younger girl in its midst.

Never had she felt such pain, the fire ate at her skin, burning, scorching and bringing back the helpless feeling again. Sakura gripped her pole in her hands and couldn't help the screamed that shot from her throat. The pain made her weak and unable to comprehend where she was anymore, but the pole kept her rooted despite the excruciating intensity of the fire. It ached deep into the recesses of each and every pore. She felt so hot and like the hurt would never end. But her fingers wrapped around her next card, The Watery.

She would survive.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Life has been absolute, for lack of a better word, HELL. The next update will not take this long especially since it's getting so intense. The fight will be finished up next chapter. I was going to finish it this one, but I was having so much fun writing it that I didn't want to end it just yet. I really want to showcase a lot of the cards. Anyway, review please and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Better late than never, right?


End file.
